


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

by LaneMartin13



Series: Harley/Peter Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harley/Peter edition, M/M, Spider-Man Kiss, The iconic one, angst in the beginning but it's quick & minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaneMartin13/pseuds/LaneMartin13
Summary: Requested on Tumblr:I saw you were looking for prompts, do you think you could write Harley and Peter doing the spider man kiss??





	Kiss me on the mouth and set me free

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the request! Enjoy!

Harley’s heart seized in his chest as he heard someone down the street call out to him.

“Hey! Come on pretty boy, come back!”

Without a moment’s hesitation, Harley bolted down the dark and empty street in Queens, getting completely soaked by the rain. His heart pounded loudly in his ears and he glanced back only for a moment in order to check if they were running after him. They were.

When Harley turned back around, large arms wrapped around him from the side and yanked him into the alleyway, throwing him harshly to the ground.

He landed with a hiss and a wince, cursing himself for getting distracted as he stumbled to get back on his feet.

By now, four men were blocking the alleyway entrance and there was nowhere to run behind him, a brick wall caging him in.

“Wallet, keys, watch, all of it,” one man demanded, whipping out a switchblade and moving closer to him.

Harley’s blue eyes darted across all four men and their weapons and he really hoped there was a way to get out of this. He wasn’t much of a fighter (he could throw some punches) and he certainly couldn’t handle four large men with weapons.

Acting quickly, Harley surged forward and kicked the first guy so hard that he was sure having children would be difficult for him.

The man doubled over with a groan, spewing obscenities and his friends jumped into action, rushing at Harley.

One (that Harley swore was literally the size of a _behemoth_ ) managed to grab him by the jacket roughly and throw the seventeen year old to the ground.

Before any of the others could lay a hand on him however, a call at the end of the alley caught their attention.

“Hey, leave him alone!”

Before Harley could blink, the men above him were being yanked away from him. Taking the opportunity, he stumbled to his feet and stayed against the brick wall with wide eyes as he watched the scene.

Spider-Man shot webbing at two of the men, pulling them towards him punching one across the face, kicking the other in the stomach when he swung at him. Turning when he heard movement, he threw one of the men he was holding into the one Harley had kicked earlier, knocking them both down. Hearing a cry behind him, he shot his webs up and pulled himself over the fourth man, kicking him in the back and sending him into the wall, unconscious.

“Look out!” Harley called worriedly, seeing one of the remaining three men wielding a large pipe and moving to hit Peter in the back of the head.

Peter’s head snapped to the side at Harley’s warning and he twisted his body, shooting a web at the building and pulling himself to it to get out of the way. Kicking off the brick, he streamlined himself at the man and hit him down, knocking him out in one go. He jumped back to his feet and flipped over the second man, pulling him by the jacket as he rolled over his back before throwing him at the first man, kicking him in the stomach and sending them both slamming into the dumpster. Once it was over, he didn’t glance at Harley as he shot a web above him and pulled himself up.

“Wait!” Harley called, pushing off the wall and rushing into the middle of the alley. He sighed when he looked around and didn’t see him anymore.

Upon hearing Harley’s desperate call, Peter stopped in his tracks from his spot on the building. Hanging upside down on his web, he lowered himself into the alleyway behind Harley.

“Are you okay?” he asked him, frowning when he saw Harley jump and whip around. He tried not to seem too invested because right now he was Spider-Man, not Peter Parker.

“Yeah I’m fine, thanks for the save— again,” Harley nodded quickly, relaxing now that he was right in front of him. “You seem to be doing that a lot lately,” he noted, voice softer now.

“You seem to be getting in trouble a lot lately,” Peter hummed, confident underneath his mask.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were following me,” Harley teased with a smirk playing on his lips.

“What— no— pfft, I’m not following you, what gave you that idea?” Peter scoffed in panic, laughing slowly and nervously.

“I’m just messing with you,” Harley laughed, throwing his head back slightly and exposing his Adam’s apple in a way that made Peter gulp. “But I do think I should repay you,” he said, his words tinted slightly with a mild southern accent.

“You don’t have to,” Peter said quickly, unsure of what to do as Harley hand’s slowly came up to the neckline of his mask before hovering there, his heart was hammering in his chest but he didn’t want Harley to stop.

When Peter gave no indication of protest, Harley moved his hands and slowly pulled Peter’s mask down, exposing his mouth. Without missing another beat, he let his hands rest on either side of his face and closed the gap, kissing him softly. He smiled when Peter’s lips moved against his and the superhero deepened the kiss.

Peter couldn’t believe this was happening because he was currently kissing his long time crush Harley Keener, who was technically kissing Spider-Man instead of Peter Parker.

Harley pulled away after a moment and looked at him before he pulled the mask back on to cover Peter’s face.

“I-uh-should get going,” Peter stammered, but he was smiling widely beneath the mask.

“Yeah, me too, thanks again for the save Peter,” Harley smiled, stepping back.

Peter was about to say something else and leave but his whole body froze. “Who’s Peter?” he asked, voice cracking.

“Peter, you disappear all the time at just the right moments so I already had my suspicions. Not to mention that I know your voice and I’ve been staring at your lips long enough to recognize them when I see them, even with a mask covering the rest of your face,” Harley laughed softly. “Don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me,” he assured with a wink and a smile.

Peter could not process.

1\. He had just kissed Harley James Keener

2\. Harley had been staring at him all this time 

3\. Harley had been staring at his lips

4\. Harley always noticed when he disappeared

5\. Harley knew he was Spider-Man

6\. He had just kissed Harley James Keener

7\. Harley James Keener had kissed him as Peter Parker and NOT Spider-Man

Peter made sure no one else was around and that the men were all unconscious before he pulled off his mask and stared at a grinning Harley in disbelief.

His secret was out.

But he didn’t think he minded it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Feel free to drop any requests/prompts in the comments below or on my Tumblr: harleykeenerdeservesbetter


End file.
